Chryed go Trick or Treating
by User2356
Summary: C&S take a guising trip with adopted daughter Beth and find a surprise...One Shot:


**I know it's a day late, sorry :( I had friends round and couldn't upload it *major depression***

**Christian and Syed are now a family along with adopted daughter Bethany who they are taking out 'trick or treating' and find a few surprises along the way…ONE SHOT, ends with a classic EastEnders 'duff duff.'**

"C'mon Syed get dressed up!" Christina wined throwing a red feather boa at him and making 'rwar'ing noises at the laughing 5year-old.

He began to tickle her until she squealed, "Stop Cwritss-tiannn. STOOOP!"

"Alright," he pouted swinging her up in the air, "but what is this little madam going to wear?"

"Why don't we just make her a witch? Go to Sainsbury's.."

"Because that's boring!" Christian smiled, "how about we use one of Syed's many _plain_ shirts, perhaps red, and make you a devil?"

"Oi! Don't touch the shirts, how about we use a _VEST!_" Christian stared at him in horror at the very thought.

"I wanna be a devil and run up to Raj and Scare him!"

"Who?" both men asked in synchronisation.

"Raj, a boy from school!"

Christian wolf-whistle and Syed pulled a face "Don't get any match making ideas Christian she's far too young, and not for when she's older either!"

"I don't even like him! He's the only person like me that's all."

"Like you how?"

"He hasn't got a dad. He live with his mum only. An' I don't know either of my parents, only difference is I practically have 2 parents; you guys. Oh and he's Muslim too!"

"Poor guy, you got an advantage getting us you know that right? Cause me and Sy are amazing!" Christian kissed her cheek and she scrunched up her face embarrassed.

"Now, costume…"

They flitted around for a while finding bits and pieces that could cut and fit to Beth's small size. The turned out the wardrobes after Syed gave up trying to make Christian see the sense in buying and outfit. 'Its not he same- homemade is always better!' was his reply. In the end they cut up a t-shit and threw red sparkly glitter all over Bethany's hair and 'dress'. She looked adorable.

They quickly set out finding jokes and Bethany sang a few songs for the men- she had the voice of an angel. At around 6 o'clock they set off with a bag for goodies and a few notes as a reminder of jokes. By this time the couple had found out the names and personalities of every child in Beth's school class. She had also arranged to find Raj and ask him to come with them and then go to Molly's house and asked her to come out too.

They visited a few houses and picked up Laura who helpfully knew the way to both Raj and Molly's house. Laura's father tagged along and when they got to Eilidh's house her father quickly took her home.

"Christian, what just happened?"

"I don't know babe. Some people just don't like Syed and I because we are both men."

"What wrong with being a man… if we didn't have dudes who would build things?"

Christian laughed, "Beth! Girls build too. Just not as often."

"But there is nothing wrong with being a boy! So why did Eilidh's parents slam the door?"

"Honey I don't think your quite getting this, it's not because we are guys, it's because we are both guys and we live together.. Her parents don't like us because we are gay."

"Whats gay?"

"When you love some one of the same gender as you. Syed and I are gay because we are both men and we love each other. Traditionally only men and women could be together, which is called being heterosexual, but now it is usually accepted for men and men & women and women to be together, that's called being homosexual or gay. So, Syed and I are gay, and some people don't like it because they think its wrong- which it isn't."

"Why do they think it's wrong? Cause you still like each other and you don't hurt each other and they aren't involved so what does it matter to them?"

"I don't know Bethany. Some people are just locked in a kind of cocoon that they can't escape from because they are scared of the consequences."

Beth looked up at Syed confused, "he means that some of us are more open-minded and willing to let people be who they are because that is who they are." He explained. "Quite well explained though Christian."

"Yeah whatever- I wish I hadn't had to explain anything- people shouldn't be allowed to do that do us Syed."

"I know but we're strong- it's nothing. C'mon Beth who's hous-"

"RRAAJJ! HEY, HEY RAJ!" Beth cut across Syed, "Over here Raj!"

"Oh hello Bethany! Happy Halloween." He greeted them, "are these your dads?"

"Yeah, Christian and Syed. Hey, do you want to come guising with us?"

"Oh sorry, my mum wants me to stay wait Max and his dad. Sorry, mum would be happy to see you though.. I'm number 15."

Raj could see the disappointment in Beth's eyes but they lit up again at the thought of meet his mum, she sounded amazing. Couldn't cook for her life- she struggles even making a sandwich for Raj's lunch- but she is still amazing.

"Can we please go, Syed please!" She stared up at him with puppy dog eyes that worked every time, "Pretty, pretty, please?"

"Can't see any harm." Syed smiled.

"Can we go now! Number 15!"

"It's half way down the street Beth! No we'll go to a few houses first. But I'm guessing we'll be seeing more of you Raj, bye."

"See you soon sir." Raj politely said.

They departed amd quickly enough were at Molly's house, "Beettthhh!"

"Moolllssss!" They greeted each other, "can Molly please come out trick or treating with us? My dads are here and they'll look after us I promise!" Beth tried to reason with Molly's dad.

"_Dads? _You mean your dad."

"No, she means dad_s_." Christian piped up.

"What the hell?" Molly's dad grabbed Molly and pushed her into the house, "don't you ever mix with my girl again you hear me?"

Bethany burst into tears at being shouted at as Molly's Dad kicked the door shut.

"BASTARD. FU-" Christain began.

"CHRISTAIN." Syed yelled, "We've got Beth now!"

"They hate us! Everyone hates us!" Beth cried into Syed's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, no one hates us. What makes you say that?"

"2 people have slammed the door, and after I told Tommy I had two dads he stared at me calling me weird and different!"

"Well you can tell Tommy to stuff fit where the sun doesn't shine." Christian roared.

"Christian!"

"The sun what?" Bethany asked.

"Oh nothing, just you remember to keep your head held high because you're better than anyone else." Christian smiled down at her comfortingly, "It's ok, lets find another house."

She wiped away her tears and they moved on, the next house was Raj's!

They knock on the door, "Hey Beth I'll go get mum… MUM! Bethany's here!"

As both men heard the voice that replied they froze, "'Kay, coming."

A beautiful lady appeared in the door way and the couples fears were confirmed.

The woman before them spoke in a gasp, "Syed."

He took a sharp intake of breath then replied… "Amira."

**DUFF DUFF DUFF DU DU-DU-DU-DUNNN!**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
